galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
CH 12: KERMAC SPY
CH 12: KERMAC SPY UPWARD The NAVINT commander had her Avatar established in the secure conference room underneath the surface of Richter 4 . Also present were Cherubim , Algear Moansti , Admiral McElligott and now the Avatar of Admiral Stahl blinked into existence. The little group was made complete by a massive alien. The large alien, the Nul All Leader was here the first time by invitation. I was the Commandant of NAVINT that opened this top-level meeting and after she acknowledged the ones present she went right to the point."Our friends of the Gray Cat society confirm reports we gathered. The Kermac have amassed a substantial fleet of about 5,000 ships that are on their way to the Downward sector . It appears they do know about the existence of a Seenian Depot somewhere down there and are on their way to secure it." Stahl's face became even more serious than it usually was."If those Paperfaces gain access to Seenian tech , we are going to be in for a serious ride. I am certain we still prevail, but I fear at a tremendous cost." Cherubim looked over her readouts, she had called up."We don't have contact with Captain Olafson . She and her ship are out of communication range for a while now. We do not know where she is, other than somewhere Downward. Our Golden friends do have a Bazaar down there and that Bazaar should be online with GalNet any day now. The Welcome Wagon has arrived there just a few days ago." McElligott sighed."Let's hope our girl is within communication range of that Bazaar when it does get connected, but what can she do against five thousand Kermac warships?" Stahl crossed his arms."I don't think I could have more confidence in the command ability and resourcefulness of anyone than Erica , but O'Brock is right. Five thousand Kermac ships are beyond anything she could handle." The Nul leader said."The Nul will render all the assistance we can, but if our information matches yours, the Kermac are far ahead and there is no way we can catch up with them." "Not even the latest Attikan Battleships could. Not that we have enough of them M-0 side anyway." Stahl added. Cherubim looked towards the Nul leader."I am authorized to reveal all our Intel to you and recommend that you are instructed in the Blue-Blue-Red protocol. This situation is more serious than it even appears and we have no issues with the trustworthiness of Nul." "I am ordering our Intel to be under NAVINT auspice and share all our assets." McElligott got up and said."Richard , get your big tub and the first fleet as fast as you can Downwards. Stay within range of the new relay chain. Take along assets to beef up the GalNet relays , as soon as we know where the Kermac headed we let you know." --""-- I had everyone gathered in our Den and waited till my senior officers had completed their reports. "I understand your hesitation to call me, Mr. Hi . What I am saying now is not meant in disrespect, but I must say it. If a situation like this develops, your first duty is to inform me. I know we do things differently on the Tigershark and I must blame myself for setting a bad example. The next time disregard any emotional based decisions or notions what I might expect, if in doubt call. This does not mean I am second guessing you. You are my XO and if you make decisions I will back them up as if they had been made by me." He nodded with a serious face."I am sorry and I apologize, I knew I made bad decisions." "Welcome to the club, my friend. We won't talk about this anymore but focus on what we need to do next." Narth raised his hand."Captain, I am just detecting a Long Range Telepath aboard the Uhuin . He is sending thoughts and request for instructions to the Kermac leadership. Brathering appears to be more than just a loyal Puup pirate. He is a Kermac agent." "I actually expected that much, how else did he get a genuine T Cruiser ? What is he sending and can you intercept the answer?" "I will attempt to do that." Narth fell silent and lowered his shrouded head to concentrate and focus his abilities. Sobody said. “We could go to my brother and return disguised as a Golden Sphere .” I agreed, that might not be a bad idea, but we need to find out what our special friends decide to do.“ TheOther who currently manned communications came on over Intership."Captain , we are being hailed by the local authorities.” “Put them on.” “We don't know by what trickery you influenced the Decider , but all of you foreigners time runs short. If you are not gone soon. We open those ships and arrest any survivors for the practice of forbidden magic.” The other pirate ships were taking off after fruitless arguments. I was the last to respond.“This is Captain Black Velvet . I am curious just how fast?” The buzzing respond sounded very agitated and commanding. "What a stupid question! As fast as possible!” I said keeping the channel open. “Helm you heard them, they want us gone as fast as possible, so let's go fast, forget about a gentle lift-off. Full engines!” “Aye Sir, preparing for full engine lift off.” The disguised Tigershark virtually jumped into space on a plume of light speed accelerated energy plasma, her shields glowing as bright as a white star forcefully punching through the atmosphere. The chaos this lift of created was of catastrophic proportions, many thousand tons of water instantly turned into a hurricane of superheated steam cooking anything in its wake, followed by a huge tidal wave and furnace temperature air. The ships and fliers surrounding us were cooked and whatever remained scattered across a wide area. Two Trontigmakader freighters were tossed into other ships like toys, The entire shoreline of Mustar had been washed away by a tidal wave of titanic proportions. I said into the still open channel. “I hope that was fast enough.” --””-- I rushed to the bridge while SHIP sounded General Quarters . I plunged into my seat while Narth appeared out of thin air into his."The Kermac responded, Captain but I can not make sense of it. They instructed Brathering to proceed according to order set four. I do not know what order set four is." Fivcheer came rushing from the I.S.T. and took an open seat behind me in the secondary Control area of the bridge."The Red Dragon has a Kermac crew member, he too noticed the LRT answer." Mao barked right over Fivcheer. "The Red Dragon activated all weapons and she is under full ParaDim shields ." While I was glad he no longer had Seenian shields or the latest TransDim shields of Union tech . His ParaDim shields in triple layer configuration were still a hard nut to crack, especially for a Karthanian ship we were supposed to be. Mao was not done."The other ships are under full shields now and arm their weapons." The Red Dragon came on hailing everyone."That doublecrossing Puup has sold us out and now he is going to pay for it!" The Dragon opened fire the same time. While the old prototype no longer had a Translocator , he too had a few Lokis and very powerful Forced Energy cannons . The Uhuin had just cleared orbit and under shields, was too close to do anything to evade or intercept the incoming Loki torpedo and the simultaneous impact of four FTL-FE tunnel beams . Less than a heartbeat later, the other pirate ships opened fire as well. While the Uhuin was trying to get out of the direct line of fire and retaliated with Kermac line cannons of considerable strength, her shields could not deflect the Loki impact and collapsed. Several beams raked across her side and cooked off armor plating ripping big holes into her primary hull. The retaliatory fire of the T-Cruiser hammered into the shields of the Red Dragon and the Killerbeast . This should have been the end of Brathering, as his ship was done for, but the command module of the T Cruiser separated from the burning wreck and accelerated fast. Narth spoke with uncharacteristic alarm in his voice. "A large fleet of Kermac warships will drop out of Quasi in less than ten minutes. The Puup is in contact with them via his LRT." "Shaka step on it, maximum acceleration within our disguise limits. Lay in a course for the next star, for now." Surprisingly the Celestial Nightmare and the Bloody Mary immediately followed us. The Kalita also changed course and committed to a Threshold run moments later. Our sensors detected the violent explosion of the Uhuin almost at the same moment as our sensors registered the drop of at least hundred Yiee battleships accompanied by a large number of T Cruisers and K type destroyers before we managed to slip into Quasi-Space . --""-- The wizard in charge of the Kermac fleet had left the lumbering old and slow Habyr battleships behind and used his fastest units to advance and respond to the urgent assistance request of Brathering. It was not a moment too soon, as he dropped out of Quasi into this system owned by the Trontigmakader . His forward units immediately opened fire on Trontigmakader and other ships. He had one mission and one goal only, to secure the Celtest depot for the Kermac . With its technology, the Kermac did not need to wait for the Y'All that weren't reliable and their arrival not certain or any time soon. The Grand Wizard was informed and authorized whatever resource might be needed. The Galactic Council controlled by the Kermac was second to Union and their new found allies the Nul , but still one of the most potent forces in the known galaxy. This time they would not be denied and Funsecsiev the Command wizard of this mighty strike force was determined to show all these primitives what it meant to stand against the Kermac. Unknown to anyone but his closest associates, Funsecsiev wanted to become the Kermac version of the Immortal warrior . Feared and respected by everyone. His ship, the Yokolta was the latest and most advanced Kermac battleship was bristling with weapons and excellent shields but unlike his secret role model, he didn't believe a man in his important position should be exposed to the very front of things. When the Yokolta dropped out of Quasi-space, most non Kermac contacts were destroyed. His ship received the escape pot with the Puup moments later. While the Kermac spy was rushed to the command center, one of his lead team asked to report and he granted that low level less than white officer the privilege to talk to him. Ever since the last war, Kermac reluctantly modified their habit of address, at least in the military. While he intellectually actually understood the reason for that, emotionally he regretted the loss of etiquette and culture and wished his subordinates would at least address him with half of his many titles, he so carefully crafted and decided to add to his name. So he felt a little annoyed when Neusechfir , the lead Kermac of the Yokolta simply called him, powerful and wise and then Nuesechfir came to his actual report."We detected several ships of advanced tech leaving the system and entering Inbetween space just as we returned to standard space. The last of these is currently running, but not before destroying two Cruisers with Union type Loki torpedoes. The craft matches the reports we have on an outlaw called Red Dragon ." "Anything on the Celtest depot?" "Most powerful and wise Wizard of command, we just arrived and have not begun landing operations. The individual with such information is on his way to you." "Begin landing operations and deploy Will Amplifiers ." Another Kermac reported a hail from the planet. Four insectoids appeared on the screen after the connection was made. Thanks to Brathering they received the necessary linguistic translation routines for their Tronics month ago. "Intruders be warned, your acts of aggression are not tolerated. We are the Four Masters and demand that you retreat. We are not defenseless!" "We are the Kermac and we are the true masters of everything you deplorable vermin. I expect you to reveal to us the location of the Celtest war depot and in return, you might be blessed to serve us, instead of being destroyed." Guards brought the Puup to the command center and into his presence. "Speak without delay, report without sparing details and hope for my mercy." The Puup shrugged of the Kermac hands holding him and tried to present a more dignified position. "I am Indafanne Brathering , trusted ally and not a lackey." "Your usefulness hinges on the information you possess. We hope for your sake that you did not prematurely reveal yourself." "The answer and the way to the depot is known to the Anagoge . This person can be found following the instructions recorded in the Chronicles of the Seekers which are in the sealed library of the Fifth . I know where this library is." "And so do I as you are before Kermac, and your feeble mind is open to me. Cosporus is not where the library is, but on Trokiht , the homeworld of these Insectoids. Cosporus is but an old colony so it appears." --""-- We were still on course to the next star and for now, it was us who led the shrinking convoy. Mao said I am detecting massive Hyper jump signatures form the star system we are heading for, Captain. SHIP helped me calculate, it looks like over seven thousand spaceships with old-fashioned Hyperjump drives just jumped into that system." Shea had her face inside the tele-observation bubble and she said."That star is an A-II supergiant without planets. There is a high probability that fleet is jumping from gravity well to gravity well and that AII is only a stop gap, the next stop would be Corspa system , with Cosporus planet and all the Kermac." Mao kept looking on his panels."Say is it just me or has our shrinking convoy gained members? Without the T Cruiser, we should be seven not counting us, but we still have eight contacts following us." Alarmed I said."Kermac? Unless they gained a Tech level and our Intel is that far off, they should not be able to scan into Quasi-space ." "Narth also looked over the scan and sensor report. "This signature is inconsistent with Kermac enticers , it appears someone simply transitioned with the rest of us. Sensing other within a given distance of entangled photons while in the same quantum or Quasi-state is however within the technological capabilities of civilizations reaching Tech level 6 and the sensing distance increases with each Tech level. It is described in great detail in Lickman's disert ..." I interrupted my brainy friend or he would have started quoting the entire scientific paper."Mr. Narth thank you for this explanation. Can we determine who it is that follows us?" "Not with the data available, but having Trontigmakader signatures on file the denizens of Cosporus can be eliminated." Elfi gestured towards a pulsing light on her console."The Red Dragon is hailing on open channels and thus everyone within range. The Red Dragon no longer relied on his mask and exposed his face, revealing that he was not only Thauran but the disgraced Union admiral . While we had this fact already confirmed by DNA evidence, to me it was the final proof. The last time I had seen him was in a courtroom at Lorman's Starbase . He said with an angry tone. "I am getting weary of this. No one said it would be easy to get to the Celtest depot , otherwise, others would have found it already. Sandovahl's Killerbeast has sustained damage and is in need of repair and several of us still need fuel and provisions. Without the traitorous Puup as a local guide, anyone knows where to go?" A new face appeared, it was the head of a species I had never seen. The head had virtually no round features but looked like it was cut out of a larger block of bluish gray material. The closest analog my mind could find was the shape of a very crude war hammer. The being had no apparent mouth or nose but four black slits, two on each side that seemed to be the eyes. The alien wore a mixture of metal armor pieces and purple fabric panels. There were two long sword-like weapons on his back. "I am Lormoog , and like you I was on Cosporus for fuel and some business and like you I needed to leave fast. I can lead you to Ruboria, a place where you can refuel and purchase provisions." The Thauran answered for us. "We do not have many alternatives, so lead the way Lormoog. I also like to meet with all of you to discuss what is going to happen next." Lt. Senhadjii who had watched the whole exchange on a secondary terminal said."The former admiral is frustrated and not as self-assured as he was. He displays all the tell-tale signs of a man slowly realizing that he is alone and can't trust anyone. This can lead to very drastic and not necessarily well-thought reactions." I acknowledged and wondered the same thing. I didn't know much about Swybar , but his allies weren't as trustworthy and reliable as he wished them to be. Here far from known space and resources, he must have come to the realization that he did not plan this quest as well as he should have and that he revealed it to too many eyes and ears. The potential prize was incredible power and riches, but if it was indeed a full-size Seenian depot , was it not too much for one man to handle?" Sobody the Golden spoke and pulled me out of my brooding thoughts. "Lormoog is a Wutohf , he might be the merchant selling the Cleanser beasts . They are known to be excellent bioengineers." --""-- Ruboria was almost exactly one hundred light years distant from Cosporus and according to our new guide an independent planet not associated with either the Puup , the Yotenen or the Trontigmakader . Alvor's Cove was a paradise compared to this reddish dustball. We landed in a flat desert valley with bizarrely shaped rock formations to the east and an ancient looking fortress city to the west. SHIP raised the main viewer and exposed the big frontal viewports. After taking in a first impression I shook my head. "What is it with all these dry places? I am getting a dry throat just looking at it." I also realized just how rich my own homeworld was with all its fresh cold water. The Wutohf called Lormoog hailed us all and said. "Well here we are, this is Ruboria. It is home to the Ruborians , but the city is run by a bunch of merchants. I recommend you arm yourself, there is a lot of rather dangerous creatures above and under the dirt. Once you inside the stronghold, you're fine and you can bargain for fuel, provisions and find places to eat, rest, drink and talk." After the alien had disconnected, Shea said. "There is an old-fashioned fusion reactor providing energy to that compound. There are several large-sized life forms in the ground and above but nothing within a thousand meters. The air has no moisture content and has a high content of coarse dust. There are very few airborne microbes, a few cyanide consuming bacteria and are still analyzed by science. The atmosphere is breathable with a five percent lower oxygen content than standard. I recommend breathing masks and goggles." Mao delivered his report next. "Besides the known pirate ships that have landed with us, there is the freighter style ship of the Wutohf. It is smaller than the Silver Streak and initial scan assessment put it on Tech level 7 . The ship does not conform to any known manufacturers. It appears to be armed with forced energy projectors. There are also three other ships on this landing field. Two of them are not higher than TL 6 and one is maybe TL 5 , but more likely a solid four." I acknowledged. "Alright gang, let's do this by the book as much as possible, without blowing our cover. Shea , take a security detail and conduct an initial survey. Make sure you keep an eye on our friends. SHIP you monitor those ships if energy outputs change in any way raise alert." "Har-Hi , TheOther, Xon , Mehdi , Sobody , and Fective you are with me. We are going to check out that fortress and meet with the Dragon. Narth please take the Conn " They acknowledged and Suit stepped next to me." Captain, are you still concerned about me?" "No, I am not. I should have been earlier on but not now. I know very little about life forms of artificial origin as I just realized but there are no guarantees with biological ones either. While you can simply remove the parts that could make you a threat, most biological beings have no control over their programming so to speak. We all have the ability to do great evil. I hanged a former friend of mine and I can't imagine what had turned him. Heck, I don't even know why I am sitting here dressed and looking like a girl and was born quite male. I have no idea why or what part of my programming is faulty. Suit, you are a valued member of this crew and you have my trust." "I am happy this is so, Captain." "Now let's check out this place." I got up." I am planning to go outside. Will you join me Suit?" "Yes, Captain and this time I will not disconnect from you until you say so and conditions are proper." "Now that I must say is an improvement!" Shaka giggled." Not to everyone Captain." --""-- We took a landing tank to the main gate of the old stronghold. It had massive looking tall walls, made of simple squared blocks of local rock. Following TheOther I was the second getting out of our tank. Something big, very ugly on two powerful legs came running towards us, it was the size of a large Fangsnapper . Most likely one of the aggressive life forms we were warned about. The monstrous thing looked dangerous indeed, I reached for my TKU , disguised as a Nul Gravitor but did not have to fire. TheOther also ran towards the thing. Whatever it was had no chance against a Y'All warrior . The fierce local predator snapped his huge maw around TheOther, but with no real effect. TheOther ripped the poor monster's maw wide open and killed it with his Y'All boarding sword. Another similar beast was shot by a sentry gun mounted above the entry gate that was now opening. Two armor wearing guards behind cagelike enclosures manning those guns waved with inviting gestures. Carrhrh , Crimson Curse , Basoro now also arrived. The Jooltar captain of the Hontu growled. "The Dragon better has some plan, I invested much time and even more resources on this fool's quest." Lia Bassett stepping of an open flier, wearing like the rest of us a respirator mask and goggles must have heard the words of the Jooltar. Well, he and that local character are already inside the walls. I am too eager to hear what he has to say." We all went past the gate arch and onto a stone-paved narrow street lined with tall stone buildings and walls. Most of the buildings were businesses catering to spacers. The local lingu upload allowed me to read the signs. 'Fuel merchant', 'Water', 'Food', 'Engineering guild' and so forth. The streets were fairly busy with all kinds of beings. None of them took particular interest in any of us, except for the Y'All. It seemed most of these to us unknown species recognized the Y'All. Those who did clearly expressed fear and concern in their reactions. What I assumed to be a Ruborian, a rough and wild looking alien but in an official-looking sleeveless mantle approached us and said."Welcome to Ruboria , travelers from afar. Our planet and our cities welcome you and your business. Your associates and our friend Lormoog have arrived moments before you, please find and join them in the Halls of Repast , just down this path and in the dwelling to your right." I was pleasantly surprised by this polite greeting but decided to wait with any sort of judgment regarding locals until I had a better picture. I thanked the being that had not introduced himself so far. Lt. Senhadjii said with a low voice. "Judging by the beings body language, it is waiting for you to introduce ourselves. He also seems worried about TheOther." I gave Mehdi a thankful look and said."I am Captain Black Velvet . These are my mates. The Y'All is a valued member of my crew and a friend." The other pirates did the same and only now did the Ruborian cross his big claw-like hands before his snout."I am Vikulo, the Strongwall city speaker ." He led us to the mentioned Hall of Repast which was a high ceiling single room with long tables and benches made of solid stone. The benches were covered with leathers and fabrics to provide some comfort. There were no windows, the light came from reddish glowing lamps. I recognized the copper lines feeding the lamps with some kind of flammable gas because much of the lights in the Halls of Hasvik were gas lamps as well. The wall opposite the heavy entrance door featured a sales counter two of the local Ruborians behind it and a wall covering shelf with bottles, vessels, boxes and sacks in a dazzling array of shapes, sizes and forms. The Red Dragon no longer wearing his mask stood by that counter next to Lormoog. Captain Lemakr flanking him on the other side. The Thauran also had a few of his mates including the beardless Kermac with him. Behind us, Sandovahl and Lia entered as well. Sandovahl did not wait for any introductions, nor did he wait for everyone to be settled down. He stormed right up to the Dragon, drawing his blaster weapon. "No more mysteries, no more vague goals. Are we still on track to find that Seenian Depot or did you never really know where it is?" The Dragon hissed."Watch it Sandovahl! I called you all here to speak about exactly that, but I won't be threatened by you!" "Then I will do that." Lia hissed and joined the agitated captain of the Killerbeast. "Let him speak first and then we decide if we eat him or stick it out!" Lemakr barked back. TheOther lifted one of the heavy stone blocks that served as seats and placed it in a more prominent position, while Xon gathered a few extra furs, pieces of leather and pillows for me to sit on. I did take a seat nodding thankfully to my friends, crossed my legs and watched the heated exchange with an openly displayed detachment. Har-Hi immediately positioned himself right behind me, with his arms crossed before his chest, while Sodoby already engaged in a quiet but lively conversation with a local behind the counter. Mehdi studied the offerings displayed on the shelves and Xon leaned on a Y'All boarding sword he had apparently borrowed from the Other taking a position to my left, while Fective held his H&K missile carabine in a ready to use fashion to my right. TheOther handling stone carved furniture like a weightless toy and the conduct of my crew, ended the heated discussion however and everyone focused on me. I waved."Don't mind me, keep right on going." Sandovahl said."Don't you want to know where we are going or if this whole thing was just a fools quest of a Thauran?" "I am here to listen and then make my decisions, this doesn't seem a bad region for business if this quest goes sour." Sandovahl sighed."The Red Dragon no longer wears his mask, we are far from Union space . Could you not show your real face as well?" "We are not far enough it seems. Kermac just ruined the day of a whole planet's population and here we are in the presence of Humans, Thaurans and Togar. Now let us hear what he has to say and speak about fashion choices another time." Everyone but the Red Dragon found seats and everyone was staring at the blue-skinned former Admiral. Swybar took a drink from a mug he had been served with apparently before our arrival and cleared his throat. The Celtest Depot is real, to find it and secure it, is not children play. I never promised it to be easy." Sandovahl spat on the ground and pointed his mono blade at the Dragon."Yes, you did, you spoke about challenges along the way, but you gave every indication that you know where the depot is." "Let him speak, Human or In start eating you!" Lemakr growled. "If he is full of nothing, I join you tearing this Dragon apart." The Dragon sighed. "It is a quest, not a journey. I must admit I made a series of bad decisions mostly in regards to the makeup of this group. Those I thought of as close allies proved to be the worst enemies, the Puup chief among them, but I thought of him as essential because he knew this region of space." "So do I." Lormoog the Wutohf said."If I get this right, you came all the way from the other side of this star spiral to find something very valuable. There isn't much that valuable justifying a trip like that." He paused, but everyone was still paying attention to him, so he continued."I am crossing these parts for long enough to know about the myth of the Seekers and the Inheritance." The Dragon asked."Are you speaking about the Celtest?" "I do not know the name of the ancients, but they left a substantial vault of their advanced technology behind after a lost war that consumed them. This vault supposedly is guarded by the last servant and there is a similar legendary group searching for that vault." I was not Mehdi but even I could see the new hope light up the Thauran's face. "Yes, that is why we here. I have genuine Celtest artifacts and instructions. Our next step was to find the Sealed Library of the Fifth Trontigmakader master where instructions can be secured to contact the Anagoge, but this is located on Cosporus and now overrun by the Kermac." The Wutohf waved his left hand before his utterly alien face."This is not so. The sealed library of the Fifth is not Trontigmakader. The Wisdom of the Fifth is a religious philosophy embraced by several spacefaring species of this region, the very reason for the ongoing war between Puup, Yotenen and the Trontigmakader by the way." One of the Ruborians tending this business served the Wutohf a soft leather bucket, filled with a strong smelling reddish liquid. In a bizarre move half of his angular shaped head moved upward and he poured that reddish stuff more or less right down his neck. Once he was done he said. "Nothing quite like Sotrun, of a fresh kill." He put down the bucket thing."While we don't know much about your side of the Galaxy, we heard about the Kermac, as the Yotenen travel far. They will have a hard time keeping Cosporus." Crimson Curse had been silent for most of the trip but now he spoke."Do you know where to find this library?" "Yes, I do." Lia forgot her anger and eagerly asked."You would not know who or what the Anagog is? "No, I never heard of him or her." The Dragon held out both hands."Will you come with us and be our guide? I will give you the same share as I planned to give the others." "I am for hire, pay my fuel and a little fee for my time and troubles and I am as loyal and dependable as the rest of your associates." --""-- Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson